1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid or pulverulent preparations for the washing of textiles, the surfactants of which are prepared predominantly from renewable raw materials.
2. Discussion of the Background
Today, liquid detergents consist especially of anionic surfactants, in particular alkylbenzenesulphonates, fatty alcohol ethoxylates and soap, whereas washing powders contain builders, bleaching agents and other electrolytes in addition to surfactants (alkylbenzenesulphonates and fatty alcohol ethoxylates) as essential active compounds. The common feature of both liquid and pulverulent detergent formulations is that the surfactants used are based on petrochemicals.
In view of the future raw material situation (petroleum shortage), this petrochemical base is a significant disadvantage. A further disadvantage is that the levels of biodegradability and ecotoxicity of petroleum-based surfactants frequently are far less acceptable than the corresponding levels shown by surfactants based on natural materials.